digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Fusion
, pronounced ''Digimon Cross Wars, is the title of the sixth season in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first season in the series to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine. The art style for the series is more like the first four seasons as compared to Data Squad, and traditions such as the Goggles have been brought back. It is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in Widescreen and in Hi-Def. No official word has been released on whether it will be dubbed and aired in North America or Europe. The premiere of this new series coincides with a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines by the end of July , as well as various other toys based on the series. Plot summary There are multiple armies in the Digital World fighting for dominance: Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Twilight, and the Bagura Army. The land is split into Zones, equal to countries, Green Zone being the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and the area Shoutmon calls his home. Three of the armies are led by humans while the Bagura Army is lead strictly by digimon. The motivation of the war is to find all the Code Crown fragments that have been scattered into each Zone, which allow the owner to control that Zone. Whoever gathers all the fragments together to recreate the original Crown Code will be able to control the whole Digimon World to his own will. This person shall become the Digimon King. Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes Digimon Xros Wars aired on TV Asahi in Japan on July 6. Characters Xros Heart Blue Flare Twilight Bagura Army * Baguramon: The mysterious leader of the Bagura Army. ** Tactimon: One of the Three Generals, he specializes in detailed strategies, planning each move carefully. He hates it when his plans are derailed due to the incompetence of his troops. ** Lilithmon: One of the Three Generals, she is the only female in the Bagura army. When her patience is pushed to its limit, she cracks and unleashes dark power, displaying a dark insane side of herself. ** Blastmon: One of the Three Generals. He possesses the least interest in battle as he is more concerned with keeping his skin looking dazzling by consuming high quality gemstones. Cast Japanese Digital World The Digital World is split into areas known as Zones which are equal to countries. The Green Zone is the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and where Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles is located. So far, the Green, Island, Magma, Snow, Lake, Sand, Heaven and Forest Zones have been revealed. Theme Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart!'''http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke '''Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Koji Wada References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] Category:Anime